The White Kitten
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: During an akuma battle, Ladybug takes the hit for Chat this time. The effects leave her small, fluffy, and a kitten. What will happen when Chat has to take her to his house? Or Marinette gets turned into a cat for two days and Adrien has to take care of her.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N- I've only ever read Adrien getting turned into a cat and decided, Marinette needs to be turned into a cat too! 3 or 4 chapter story_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette wanted to scream. Shout, talk, anything! But she couldn't.

Chat was currently holding her too close to his face for her comfort.

He looked like a gaint in her opinion, but that was probably because during the akuma attack, the akuma tried to hit Chat with some kind of beam.

As Ladybug, she had pushed him out of the way, but she didn't get out if there fast enough.

"My lady! You're so cute, small, and soft!" Chat Noir cried, cradling her to his chest.

Marinette let out an annoyed mew, wishing that she could do something, but was completely helpless. The beam that was meant for Chat Noir had turned her into a kitten.

;3

Adrien hurried with defeating the akuma as fast as he could, and then used a jar to capture the annoying ceature.

Racing back to the spot where he had left his now turned into a cute, little kitten partner Adrien saw a sight that would scar him for life.

His lady was watching some sort of bug, her tail waving back and forth happily, and then her little rump gave a happy wiggle, reminding him of his good friend Marinette.

Not that he watched her when she did that adorable butt wiggle of hers!

The only problem was that the bug was flying over the EDGE **OF _THE ROOF_**! And she was about to JUMP!

Adrien raced to catch her and managed to keep her from falling, just barely.

Ladybug meowed, clearly annoyed that he had stopped her from capturing her prey.

 _Beep. Beep._

Oh no.

He was going to detransfrom and they were still in the roof.

Adrien tightened his hold onto white kitten and took out his staff.

"Okay My Lady. I'm going to have to take you to my house. And detransform and talk to my kwami on how to change you back." Adrien told the cat.

She just stared at him, her bluebell eyes still beautiful even in as a kitten.

He launched off the roof and raced towards his house.

;3

Marinette wanted to kill him.

They weren't suppose to reveal their identites! Even if she was a cat at the moment they weren't allowed too!

When Chat jumped off the roof and started to jump his way to his house, Marinette sunk her tiny kitty claws into his chest, rudely reminding him about her.

Very quickly they came to a gaint yet familiar building.

Marinette's tiny eyes widened as she realized whose house it belonged too.

They were at Adrien Agreste's window.

;3

Adrien set Ladybug on the ground carefully and detransformed.

Adrien quickly glanced at his lady and shock, embrassment, regret, and exicted danced in her sparkling eyes.

"Um, so meow once for yes and two for no okay My Lady?" Adrien asked.

She nodded, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Do we know each other outside the masks?" Adrien asked.

"Meow." _Yes, we do. And I can't believe Alya was right! And that you're Chat Noir! This is too good to be real!_

"Are we friends?"

"Meow." _ Um, yes our best friends are dating, you're the love of my life, and I sit behind you in class!_

"Do we know each in school?"

"Meow." _Ohmygod yes! You asked me if we are friends!_

"Are you in my class?"

"Meow." _Yup. Wait you aren't going to ask me my identity are you?!_

Adrien plopped down and Ladybug jumped into his lap purring.

"Hey Kid. Why is there a cat? And why haven't I gotten my cheese yet?!" Complained a god.

"Ladybug took a hit for me during the akuma. Bugaboo meet Plagg. Plagg meet Ladybug." Adrien introduced.

"Oh okay. Let me know when you find out her identity kid." Plagg said, flying to the mini frigde which held all of his beloved cheese.

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked, Ladybug mewing in his lap.

Plagg flew back with a piece of camembert, gobbled it up in one piece, then said, "The akuma's affects will last two days, not counting today. When Ladybug changes back into human, she'll be detransformed and Tikki, her kwami will need to rest."

Adrien gulped and then looked down at the kitten.

She looked up at him then shrugged, nodding at him let him know it was okay.

Adrien took a deep breath, then asked, "Are you Chloé?"

"Meow, meow." _ We saved her butt a million times together Adrien._

"Yeah, I know that was stupid. Um, Rose?"

"Meow, meow." _Nope, not even close._

"Alix?"

"Meow, meow." _Think Adrien. Who has pigtails, blue eyes, blue hair, and hasn't been akumasited!_

"Um, Meyenle?"

"Meow, meow." _You're an idiot._

"Juekla?"

"Meow, meow." _I wonder if he'll let me rip up his couch as a punishment . . ._

"Lila?"

"Meow, meow." _Hmm, maybe I can rip up his pillow too . . ._

"Sabrina?"

"Meow, meow." _Oh, I can rip up the toliet paper too!_

"Alya?"

"Meow, meow." _I also lay on top of his face and scare him as well . . ._

Adrien gulped, feeling like Ladybug was insulting him and planning to destory his room.

"Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien asked, nervously waiting to hear the two meows.

"Meow." _Finally! He got it! Wait, what if he's not happy with me being Ladybug?! What if he wants a new partner?!_

"This is amazing! One of my very first real friends is the love of my life!" Adrien cried, scooping up Marinette.

"Meow?!" _Love of your life?! Me?!_

The blond model froze with the white kitten in his arms, finally processing what he said.

"I'm sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to tell you like that! I know you hate me." Adrien mumbled.

Marinette leaned into his chest and nuzzle him.

"Do yo-you lik-like me too?" Adrien asked, lifting her to reach his eyes.

"Meow." _You're the love of my life and one of my best friends. Of course I do._

"ADRIEN, I'M OUT OF CHEESE!"

 ** _A/N: OKAY BEFORE ANYONE ASKS ME WHAT THE WORDS NEXT TO THE MEOWS ARE LET ME EXPLAIN. they're what Marinette really is meaning._**


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N- If there isn't any comics based off this by the time I finish this story, I'm going to very displeased with all of you._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien's eye twitched at the mess.

He knew Marinette couldn't help herself, but this was more destruction then Plagg had caused when he moved in.

All of the toliet paper was torn and sliced up, his pillows were covered in white fur, his couch arm was ripped up by claws, there was water all around the sink, and Marinette was currently looking up at him, like she didn't just destroy his room while he was eating dinner.

"Meow." _This is your punishment for being stupid._ Marinette mewed, clearly proud of the destruction she caused.

"I like this one!" Plagg called from where he was in the bathroom, playing with the toliet paper.

"Mari, I know that this isn't your fault. You aren't thinking straight." Adrien cooed, picking her up.

"Meow." _Um, I did do this on purpose! To teach you a lesson on being stupid!_

"But there's another matter. What about your parents? It's the weekend, but still they're going to be worried about you." Adrien said, looking at her.

"Meow." _They're visiting family in China._

"They're visiting China." Plagg said, zooming up to the pair.

"And they left you all alone? And you can understand cats Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, I can. You'll be able to understand them too in a couple years. Same with your lady love, but she'll be able to understand ladybugs instead." Plagg yawned.

"Meow." _Last time I went I found out that the air there wasn't the best for me. I got sick due to the air pollution._

"Baker girl says that the last time she went to China she got sick from the air pollution." Plagg translated.

Adrien nodded, and Marinette squirmed in his arms.

"Meow." _I need to pee, Adrien set me down._

"Um kid, put your girlfriend down. She's needs to pee." Plagg warned him.

Adrien raced to the bathroom and pulled up the toliet seat and placed Mari on it.

Plagg followed them into the bathroom, most likely to laugh at him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We don't have a litter box so this is our next best thing. Besides I've seen it done in movies." Adrien shrugged.

;3

After the bathroom accident, (Marinette had fallen in the toliet and Adrien wasn't quick enough to catch her) Plagg flew up to his face and said, "Marinette's hungry. Get her 1% fat free milk and some cooked turkey please."

Adrien looked at Plagg strangely but the kwami pointed at the semi wet snowball on his bed and said, "That's what she wanted."

"Of course. Anything for my princess." Adrien said, carefully putting Marinette on his bed.

"Please don't ruin my bed." Adrien asked, begging the kitty.

"Meow." _No promises._

;3

When Adrien return he saw a sight to be seen, Marinette was trying to catch Plagg's tail!

Adrien reached down to grab his phone, but remembered that kwamis couldn't be photographed or videotaped.

"Adrien! Save me! Your girlfriend is trying to get my tail!" Plagg wailed.

Marinette turned her head and jumped down from his bed, stumbling a little. But that didn't stop her as she raced towards him, meowing all the way.

"Are you hungry? Here Mari, have some food." Adrien said, setting the food and milk down for Mari to eat.

Marinette lapped up the milk greedily and teared a bit off the turkey, dropped it and ate it.

Adrien shook his head fondly at her behavior and headed over where Plagg was sulking, getting his camembert out for him to eat.

Plagg took the offered camembert, and swallowed it in one bite.

Adrien plopped on his bed than the realization hit him. Marinette, his cute, talented, small, smart, pink loving girl, who was very small compared to the akumas, was his partner, Ladybug. That means that Marinette used him as a weapon, tossed him around like he was nothing, and the partner who he was in love with was under his nose this whole entire time!

"Meow!" _Adrien, let me up there!_

Adrien didn't need a translation for that one. He picked up the love of his life and placed her on his chest.

Marinette crawled up to his neck and watched him.

He petted her and to his suprise and delight Mari started to purr.

Smiling, Adrien let the small snowball of fur's purrs lull him to sleep, as his heartbeat brought the snowball to sleep as well.


	3. chapter 3

**_;3_**

Marinette woke up slowly, blinking as she looked around in her room.

Huh. When she get a wall of windows? And why is everything so big?

Marinette bolted up as she remembered the events from the akuma.

Did she really . . . ? _'Yes, yes you did and now Adrien is going to hate us forever!'_ Screamed a voice in her head.

Looking for the closet exit possible, Marinette jumped down from the large comfy bed and onto the ground.

She scanned the area for a hiding place to hide in and Marinette spotted the empty space between the couch and the floor.

She ran to the space and curled herself in there. _'Okay, let's go over the facts . . . Adrien is Chat Noir. That's no big deal expect for the fact that he flirted with me everyday, we kissed, and I rejected him and I'm was the love of his life somehow?! Okay focus. How long did Plagg say this transformation will last?_ _This is suppose to last two days not counting yesterday . . . so today is the second day and tomorrow is the last day. Okay, it's decided I'll hide out here then I'll sneak out.'_ Marinette reviewed.

;3

Adrien woke up missing one tiny furball.

"Marinette! Marinette!" He hissed, leaping out of bed, beginning to look for the white furred kitten.

"Plagg do you know where Marinette is?" Adrien asked.

"She's under the couch. Best to leave her alone for a while. Yesterday she was calm and now she's letting the reality sink in. Now can I have my cheese?" Plagg told him.

Adrien sighed and tossed him a piece of camembert.

Walking near the couch, Adrien bent down to where he could see Marinette.

"Hey, it's okay . . . I know you didn't want us to find out each other's identites, and I'm sorry that we had to find out like this. I'm sure you had your reasons to keep them secret and I respect that. But I just hope that we can still be friends and work together in order to take down Hawkmoth." Adrien tried to soothe, not sure how to do this.

Marinette opened her eyes then crawled out of her hiding place.

She nuzzled him then trotted over to his closet and head-butted the closet doors.

Adrien followed her and opened the door, praying that Marinette wouldn't ruin his desinger clothes.

Suddenly thankful for the fact that his Father was out on a business trip, Adrien remembered the damage that Marinette caused.

Hopefully it was because she couldn't think clearly.

Marinette meowed as she sat under a pair of pants.

Adrien walked over to her and picked them up, confused.

Marinette nodded in approval and waddled over to a shirt.

Wait . . . She was picking out his clothes?! Why?!

"Maybe it's because she wants to apologize for wrecking your room?" Plagg suggested, bringing his stinky cheese with him.

Marinette turned her head to look at Plagg, with the scariest look Adrien has ever witessed and meowed, "Meow." _If you_ _dare get those clothes dirty I will murder you._

Plagg turned around and bolted out if the closet, hugging his cheese closely to his chest.

;3

Adrien now dressed in what Marinette had picked out for him, sat on the couch rubbing Marinette in between her ears.

She purred against his hand and he smiled. Even as a cat she was completely and utterly adorable.

 ** _A/N- dear guest I understand how you feel, but I don't know exactly why you're taking it out on me. so here. hopes this makes you feel better. and wow 76 followers with accounts on this site with only two chapters . . . *\\(O0O)*_**


	4. Hiatus

**_Due to you all (expect for a few, and I have let you know that you aren't the problem) readers I'm putting this on haitus. It's not perament, it's just I love to write and I grew up with 4 cats. I'm making Marinette do what my cats did. AND I have been trying to do what you want, but it seems like you guys can't accept that. Also I have a really big exam coming up too. I hope you understand._**

 ** _;3_**


	5. chapter four

**_A/N- guess who's back~ First off I would like to thank all the people who have given me support throughout the haitus! I read every comment and they all put a smile on my face(expect for the mean ones. if you don't have anything nice to say or if you don't like the story, please and don't ruin it for the other readers.) and I have a new cat baby and he's so cute, he'll follow you anyway he goes, we saved from our local animal shelter but he's blind in one eye, he hasn't lost it, it just won't open, poor baby and I'm getting distracted, but he was following me to the kitchen when I was making lunch and he bumped into my leg by accident and it was the cutest thing ever and I LOVE HIM. Ahem. So yeah, sorry it took so long for me to get back to this story and it may be a little bumpy in the writing, after all I haven't worked this in a long time. Enjoy!_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien had a new problem. He couldn't get up. No, like he wouldn't get up. Even if Hawkmoth released another akuma, he wouldn't get up. Why?

Because of the adorable snowball sleeping on his lap.

Marinette's purrs had turned into small video taking worthy whimpers and snores.

"Eh, she has you wrapped around her little paw," Plagg snickered, floating down to his head.

"I'm okay with that," Adrien smiled as he gazed at the kitten.

"Of course you are. But aren't you a little bit mad? Like a tiny bit? After all the things you two went through? And this is how you learn about your identites?" Plagg wondered, chewing on his cheese.

"At first yes. I was mad. I was confused. I wasn't sure what to think. That one of my first real friends is my first love? I didn't know what to think. Whether I should be happy, angry, or confused. But after tomorrow she'll be back to normal and we'll get a chance to talk," Adrien admitted, remembering the rush of feelings he went through yesterday.

"But I can translate for you so you can have your conversation now. Also I need more camembert," Plagg yawned.

"Yeah, sorry Plagg but I really don't trust you to translate an important conversation like that. You did tell me that Mari did this on purpose, and that she had plottdd aloud- Nuh-huh. Marinette would never!" Adrien declared.

"Okay, but what about da cheese? I need my camembert Adrien. I NEED IT," Plagg hung in front of his face, staring at him.

"The mini-fridge is packed with that stinky stuff. You're fine," Adrien dismissed.

"I already ate it."

"Are you sure you're not the pig kwami instead?"

"Hey!"

 ** _A/N- I haven't watched the show for so long that I forgot how to spell Camembert, Plagg forgive me, lol. see you all in the next update!_**


End file.
